leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChickenRave/Sinne, the Mourning Father
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Sinne, the Mourning Father is a custom champion in League of Legends, created by ChickenRave. Abilities | }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 400 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }}}} |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} |range = 300 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} |leveling2 = |range = |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} Lore Sinne was a farmer, living with his family away from the rest of his people. Spending all his time harvesting everything he could to make sure the ones who count for him don't starve, he only noticed the threat that was about to change everything when it was too late. His family ended up being struck by an horrible curse that made them suffer more and more every second. To make sure their pain ends before it becomes unbearable, he had no choice but to kill them. The guilty man then learned how to protect anyone so nobody has to go through this again, at the cost of being forgotten by anyone who looks away from him. He joined the League to come to the rescue of Champions he will always be a stranger to. Quotes Upon picking the champion *"I will keep them safe." Attacking *"Don't you touch my allies!" *"Stay here!" *"I will fight the threat on my own!" when no ally is nearby *"Until death takes you away!" Movement *"I will not stand and watch them suffer." *"I need to act quickly and well." *"Let's end this quickly." *"Are they in danger?" Upon using Curse *"Feel what my loved ones felt!" *"I will kill you to stop this pain!" *"Let me see you suffer." When an ally dies *"I failed miserably..." *"Am I too weak to protect them?" *"No one has to die!" Taunt *"Who are you fighting for?" *"Who do you protect?" *"You will not beat us." *"I will punch my name into your head!" *"I'm sorry, I can't lift your curse. But let's be friends until you look away." when near Amumu *"I guess I'll always be a stranger to you." when near Lee Sin Joke *"Look behind you... And I'm a stranger again." *"Hit me with your best shot! Come on!... Pacified." *"Wait, I remember you! -No one, ever." *"What is on my hands and reminds me of home? My family's blood." *"I'm that stranger who knows everything about you. A creep." *"If only I could forget what some of you did while I was looking." *"That's quite philosophic actually... Who am I?" Category:Custom champions